


С обязательствами

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Для человека небольшого роста он стал занимать очень много места в жизни Стива.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137742) by [darringtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons). 



Стив совсем не слепой, ясно? Он знает, что его всегда провожают взглядами женщины, да и мужчины. Он знает, как именно они на него смотрят, знает, что это означает. Знает, что его хотят трахнуть, ну или чтобы он их трахнул.

И они могут хотеть, сколько им угодно. Это еще не значит, что он в этом заинтересован.

И тот факт, что он только что выбрался из постели с Кэт, — или что там еще напридумывал себе Дэнни — совершенно не имеет к этому отношения. Ну, может быть, слабое.

И он не слепой, он знает, что есть красивые женщины и мужчины, которые заглядываются на него. Ему это приятно, такое внимание льстит. Но он не хочет с ними трахаться.

И в его голове это абсолютно логично, но как перевести это в слова, чтобы поняли другие люди, чтобы Дэнни понял? Да это практически невозможно.

— Так ты говоришь, что не любишь секс?

Нет, он совсем не это сказал.

— Я люблю секс и у меня есть потребности, как и у всех остальных. — Да ни один из его сослуживцев не был таким приставучим, никогда не лез так настойчиво в его личную жизнь с такими разговорами. — Просто у меня нет желания ухаживать за человеком, которого я не знаю.

— Значит, ты никогда не ходил в клуб, чтобы потом сбросить напряжение с совершенно незнакомым человеком в каком-нибудь отеле?

Стив только пожал плечами.

— А ты часто так делаешь?

— Ну, вообще-то, нет. Только до Рейчел такое бывало. Но я думал об этом. У секса без обязательств много заманчивых плюсов.

Но дело в том, что для Стива это не совсем плюсы. Ему нужна эта связь между людьми, нужна эмоциональная привязанность. Нужно, чтобы секс что-то значил для него.

Нельзя сказать, что они с Кэт встречаются друг с другом, они на свидании-то были последний раз лет десять назад. И он бы сегодня не сказал, что у них романтические отношения. Но она ему нравится, он заботится о ней, и после всего того, через что они прошли вместе, его тянет к ней. И секс у них хороший, даже отличный, потому что они знают друг друга, знают, что каждому нравится или нет. Его не привлекает мысль о сексе с незнакомыми людьми, когда не знаешь, во что ввязываешься.

Сексуальная привлекательность какого-то человека для Стива не проявляется мгновенно. Требуется время, чтобы она сформировалась на базе уже существующей дружбы. Так что прошло изрядно времени, может, шесть, восемь, десять месяцев, прежде чем он понял, то, что он чувствует к Дэнни, уже перешло границы дружбы. Осознание того, что он хочет секса с Дэнни, было ошеломляющим, как удар по голове.

Ведь Дэнни сердитый и шумный, и чаще всего он сердится и шумит на Стива, и вообще, он его бесит. Но для человека небольшого роста он стал занимать очень много места в жизни Стива, и, очевидно, в его сердце, или как еще эту фигню назвать.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Дэнни, когда они впервые поцеловались, интересно, и давно он ждал?

Дело в том, что он любит Дэнни, но как бы это сказать, он не влюблен в него. Он вполне доволен обыкновенным сексом не по расписанию, если есть хоть какие-то обязательства. С Кэтрин они этим несколько лет занимались. Им совершенно не обязательно ходить на свидания, и ничего странного, это может быть просто секс двух друзей, если именно этого хочет Дэнни.

— Я не этого хочу, балбес, — шепчет ему в губы Дэнни, вжимая его в стену. — В смысле, я хочу трахаться с тобой, очень даже, но мне не интересно делать это обыкновенно и скучно. Я хочу, чтобы были цветы, хорошая еда и чтобы ты иногда был в чертовом галстуке, водил меня в приличный ресторан и притворялся цивилизованным человеком, а не тем, у кого в кухонном шкафчике напалм хранится.

Он ослабляет галстук, стягивает его с себя и надевает на Стива.

— Сейчас? — Стив удивленно изгибает бровь.

Дэнни закатывает глаза и сдергивает со Стива футболку:

— Нет, не сейчас, но в ближайшем будущем ты должен мне ужин в ресторане с вином.

— Еще какие-то базовые правила?

Он вытаскивает ноги из сброшенных брюк с завидной координацией, и это при таком-то стояке.

— Множество. Например, о том, какие игрушки разрешены в спальне, а какие — нет. Наручники, повязки на глаза, ножи и все, что может оставить раны или шрамы, попадает в запрещенную категорию. Слишком уж похоже на нашу работу. Тебе весь лист сейчас огласить или позже?

Боже, он хоть когда-то затыкается?!

— Позже, — отвечает Стив. — Сейчас я очень хочу, чтобы ты просто трахнул меня.

— А это, мой высокий друг, как раз можно организовать, — он прикусывает грудь Стива, опускается ниже, обхватывает его губами поверх уже влажных боксеров. — Только скажи мне, есть ли что-то, что ты не любишь.

Стив уверен, что есть какие-то вещи, которые ему не нравятся, но Дэнни и сам уже назвал несколько, а сейчас он не может вспомнить остальное. Дэнни быстро сдергивает с него трусы и берет в рот член, касаясь пальцами его дырки. И, боже мой, где он научился этому трюку с языком? А затем с тихим чмоком его губы отдаляются.

— Смазка? — спрашивает он, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива.

Стив тянется к тумбочке и ему удается нашарить тюбик прежде, чем Дэнни начинает подталкивать его спиной вперед к кровати.

— Стоило ожидать, что ты будешь таким напористым, — говорит Стив, раздвигая ноги по указанию Дэнни. Тот аккуратно вводит один смазанный палец внутрь и у Стива вырывается сдавленный вздох.

— А мне стоило ожидать, что ты будешь сдерживаться и молчать. Посмотрим, смогу ли я отучить тебя от этого.

Дэнни аккуратный, очень, он ждет, пока Стив не расслабится полностью вокруг его пальца, и лишь потом добавляет второй, а затем и третий.

— Я не сломаюсь, — Стив выгибается ему навстречу.

— Думаешь, ты готов? — спрашивает Дэнни, убирая пальцы.

— О, боже, да, — отвечает Стив.

Дэнни широко улыбается и целует его грудь. Придвигается ближе и постепенно входит в него. Стив беззвучно стонет.

— Нет, зая, так не пойдет. Я знаю, что в армии тебя научили помалкивать и все такое…

— На флоте, Дэнни, на флоте!

— Но я хочу тебя слышать. Хочу, чтобы тебя и соседи слышали. Как думаешь, сможешь так сделать для меня? — он уже вошел по самые яйца и у Стива хватает сил только на короткий кивок.

— Не слышу тебя, зая.

— Да! Блядь, Дэнни, да трахни меня уже, давай!

— Так-то лучше, — говорит Дэнни, выходя из него, а затем вбиваясь обратно. Стив стонет уже в голос и Дэнни в награду еще раз с силой толкается в него.

— Быстрее, Дэнни.

— Да? Тебе так нравится?

Ему нравится, очень даже нравится. Он слегка сдвигается, вцепившись в плечи Дэнни, так, чтобы каждый толчок Дэнни проходился по простате. Он уже так близко…

Дэнни обхватывает его член, проводит ладонью вверх-вниз раз, другой, третий, и Стив со стоном кончает, сжимаясь вокруг Дэнни.

— Вот так, зая, я сейчас, — Дэнни вбивается в него еще пару раз и Стив чувствует, как его изнутри заполняет сперма. Дэнни целует и скатывается с него.

Они долго лежат в молчании, потом Стив поворачивается к Дэнни. Тот тяжело дышит, его глаза закрыты и на лице блаженное выражение. Ему идет такой вид.

— Если бы я только знал, что тебя можно заткнуть таким способом, — Стив едва сдерживает смех.

— Да ладно, это сложно назвать удобным способом прекращения споров, — Дэнни оборачивается и открывает глаза, улыбаясь Стиву. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты будешь пытаться.


End file.
